A Posteriori
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: AU. AH. Caroline trabaja como funcionaria de interior en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Aunque no es un trabajo fácil, en los dos años que lleva no le ha supuesto muchos problemas. El verdadero problema llega cuando trasladan a Klaus Mikaelson, uno de los presos más peligrosos de Estados Unidos, a la misma cárcel en la que trabaja ella. [Regalo para Dovina]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes por desgracia pertenecen a Julie Plec.

 **N/A:** Este fic fue escrito como un regalo para Dovina por escribir ese perfecto final en su fic ''Diario en un apocalipsis zombi'' porque _seriously_ , es genial. Ella me dijo que le gustaba la idea de Klaroline dentro de una cárcel, y de ahí surgió esto :)

 **Aviso:** Es posible que suba un segundo y último capítulo, pero por el momento está historia queda completa.

* * *

 **A Posteriori**

Trabajar en una cárcel repleta de hombres le estaba dando muchos problemas. Dolores de cabeza, principalmente. En los últimos diez años la seguridad de la cárcel había mejorado considerablemente en cuanto al trato de los reclusos a las funcionarias se refiere. Gracias a las nuevas leyes el número de agresiones había disminuido; ahora el castigo por abuso se había vuelto más severo, hasta el punto en el que decir una obscenidad a una funcionaria podía significar seis meses más de pena para el recluso.

Aun a pesar de la mejora de las medidas de seguridad, las quejas y denuncias de mujeres por abuso seguían siendo bastante numerosas. Después de todo, los hombres ahí internados llevaban años sin tocar a una mujer y sus hormonas se revolucionaban con solo olerlas, sobretodo a las que eran tan preciosas como ella.

Era un trabajo difícil, sin lugar a dudas. Pero Caroline era una mujer fuerte y no se dejaba intimidar por ninguno de ellos. Se había acostumbrado a tener todos los ojos clavados en ella cada vez que entraba y salía del comedor como si ella misma fuera un espectáculo andante o llevara pegado en la frente un cartel con letras neón en el que se leía ' _'Miradme el culo chicos_ '', y ni que decir de los asquerosos piropos que le echaban cada vez que pasaba por el corredor. Los primeros meses se sintió como un trozo de carne. La ponían enferma. Con el tiempo, la sensación de tener todos los ojos masculinos puestos en ella dejó de importarle.

Excepto cuando se trataba de los de él. Uno de los reclusos más peligrosos ahí internados, si no era el que más; Klaus Mikaelson.

La intimidaba como ninguno otro. Su mirada no era normal. A pesar de llevar trabajando ahí dentro dos años y estar acostumbrada a ver tipos duros y escalofriantes, nunca había visto unos ojos como los suyos, nunca vio tanta frialdad en los ojos de un hombre. Mikaelson parecía una serpiente. Se fijaba en el más mínimo detalle a su alrededor y seguía con la mirada sus movimientos, estudiándola con un genuino interés que le ponía la piel de gallina. Lo peor, era que cada vez que lo hacía un escalofrío la recorría de arriba abajo. Trataba de ocultarlo, pero él parecía oler el miedo, dado que esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

Podía jurar que más de una vez sus ojos se habían oscurecido al mirarla y no sabía si era exactamente por la lujuria. Eso la asustaba más que a nada.

Caroline sabía exactamente el por qué Klaus estaba ahí. Había asesinado a su padre a sangre fría y seguidamente se había dado a la fuga. Debía haberlo planeado todo, dado que la policía no logró dar con él. Había borrado sus huellas como un maestro del crimen. Su padre Mikael había sido encontrado mutilado.

De hecho, solo una parte de su cuerpo fue encontrada.

La policía encontró la cabeza del pobre hombre en la mesa de su despacho, con la cara desfigurada girada hacia la puerta, de modo que lo primero que vieron al entrar fue esa horrible visión.

Klaus tardó meses en revelar donde ocultaba el resto del cuerpo.

Lejos de quedarse satisfecho, esas no fueron las únicas muertes que causó Mikaelson. La lista de víctimas a partir de ese entonces siguió y siguió aumentando.

Si le preguntaran a Caroline, ella diría que el hombre se había vuelto completamente loco después de matar a su padre.

Klaus había ido elegido a sus víctimas después de eso. Gente a la que no conocía, personas totalmente inocentes que nadie podría relacionar con él. Todas y cada una de ellas con un parecido similar al de su padre y su madre.

Le habían hecho muchos tests psicológicos y todos ellos habían sido superados; Klaus no estaba loco, había resultado estar totalmente cuerdo. También había quedado demostrado su gran grado de inteligencia. Presentaba un coeficiente intelectual bastante superior a la media normal.

A través de las preguntas que le hicieron psicólogos especializados en casos como el suyo se sacaba una cosa en claro; Klaus pensaba fríamente sus acciones e ideaba sus planes de forma retorcida. Tal como haría un psicópata.

Ella lo hubiera enviado directo al psiquiátrico, pero los médicos insistían en que su lugar no estaba ahí, así que desde hacía dos meses estaba en la misma cárcel en la que trabajaba ella.

Caroline tenía la mala suerte de tener que cruzarse con él en muchas ocasiones. Klaus estaba dentro de su zona de trabajo asignada, por lo que ella y su compañero Stefan eran los que normalmente lo guiaban por el corredor, sacándolo de su celda en las horas de ocio.

Normalmente se hubiera indignado porque la obligaran a hacer su trabajo junto a un hombre. Ella podía apañárselas muy bien sola, _muchas gracias_. Al fin y al cabo los prisioneros llevaban esposas y los ojos tapados con una cinta negra. Lo de la venda que cubría sus ojos era otra medida de seguridad que normalmente solo tenían en las cárceles de máxima seguridad, y ellos solo la usaban para los presos más peligrosos. Eso les impedía ver el recorrido y los denegaba de toda posibilidad de hacer una huida.

Sí, ella podía hacer su trabajo perfectamente sola.

Pero cuando se trataba de Klaus, solía agradecer en silencio tener a alguien más al lado.

Aquella tarde en específico, el comportamiento de los reclusos estaba siendo más conflictivo de lo normal. Mientras su compañero Stefan y ella guiaban a Klaus a través del corredor los presos detrás de las celdas armaban barullo y reían de una forma tan espeluznante que le ponían la piel de gallina.

– ¿Nerviosa, amor?

Caroline pasó rápidamente la mirada del preso que la estaba observando con una sonrisa lasciva detrás de las rejas, al que tenía al lado de ella. Klaus. Este no la miraba, no podía verla, pero sonreía.

Caroline cada día le cogía más miedo.

– Care, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó entonces Stefan con ojos preocupantes.

– ¿Qué? Sí, sí claro. – se recompuso rápidamente – Es solo que me encuentro un poco mareada. Esta mañana no he desayunado y apenas he comido nada. No te preocupes.

Aquella respuesta no borró la preocupación del rostro de Stefan. Aquello no había sido totalmente mentira. Su estómago le había rugido un par de veces en la última media hora.

– Deberías tomarte un descanso, Care. Puedo cubrirte.

– Cierto, deberías tomarte un descanso, amor. Te veo tensa.

Caroline frunció el ceño, pero no miró a Klaus, que suponía que estaría sonriendo de esa forma tan burlesca suya.

– Está bien, comeré algo, pero no ahora, no voy a cargaros a ti y a Jeremy con todo el trabajo.

Stefan asintió. Tenía razón al fin y al cabo, a esa hora comían los presos y tenían mucho trabajo repartiendo la comida a aquellos que tenían prohibida la entrada en el comedor. Al menos temporalmente.

En esos momentos estaban llevando a Klaus al comedor. Acababan de salir del locutorio donde había conversado con su hermana. Klaus, a pesar de que era uno de los presos más conflictivos, tenía permiso para comer junto a los demás. Sin embargo él no compartía su mesa. Comía solo y siempre con un guardia al lado vigilándolo. Era demasiado peligroso. No era la primera vez que se metía en una pelea en los dos meses que llevaba dentro de esa cárcel. Le habían avisado que a la siguiente infracción comería solo en su celda apartado del resto y de forma permanente.

Había tenido suerte, en muchas cárceles lo hubieran mantenido encerrado en su celda 23 horas al día.

Cruzaron un largo pasillo blanco que daba a la biblioteca, a los talleres penitenciarios y más abajo al comedor.

Caroline abrió la boca para preguntar a Stefan por su hermano cuando una alarma sonó haciendo que la rubia diera un respingo. Al instante un gran murmullo de voces, gritos y risas se empezó a oír proveniente del comedor.

Stefan y ella intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación. Klaus sonrió.

Un grupo de cuatro guardias con porras aparecieron por el final del pasillo, por detrás de ellos. Ambos se apartaron para dejarlos pasar. Stefan agarró a Klaus del brazo para que se hiciera a un lado.

– ¡Tyler! – gritó Caroline al reconocer a uno de los guardias – ¿Qué está pasando?

– ¡Una pelea! – gritó girándose un segundo antes de desaparecer por la esquina en dirección al comedor.

– ¿¡Una pelea!? – Preguntó ella mirando a Stefan, que parecía tan confuso como ella. – ¿Tanto alboroto por una pelea?

Stefan apretó la mandíbula al llegar a una conclusión antes que ella. Por supuesto, no fue el único.

– Ha habido muertes. – murmuró Klaus entonces y ambos lo miraron. Caroline tenía el corazón en un puño. En los pocos años que llevaba trabajando había vivido solo un par de situaciones complicadas. El recluso esbozó una sonrisa torcida. – Calculo por lo menos tres. Es fácil, si te paras a pensarlo. Basta con un puñetazo para derribar a la persona y una patada en la cabeza para darle el golpe de gracia. Muerte rápida, apenas seis segundos.

El barullo se hizo menos sonoro, desapareciendo poco a poco. Caroline pudo escuchar la voz de Tyler poniendo orden.

Todo volvió a calmarse.

– Voy a comprobar los daños – fue todo cuanto dijo Stefan antes de empezar a caminar y desaparecer por la esquina en apenas cuestión de segundos, dejando a Caroline preocupada y confusa con un Klaus esposado, con ojos vendados y una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios.

Caroline no supo que hacer con él. Tras unos segundos, puso una mano en su espalda y lo instó a darse la vuelta, con intención de devolverlo a su celda hasta que las cosas se calmaran y dieran el visto bueno.

– ¿Debo asumir entonces que me quedo sin comer, amor?

De no haber sido un momento tan delicado, Caroline hubiera sonreído con eso.

– Por el momento, eso es lo que parece.

– Entonces los dos nos hemos quedado sin nuestro bocado. Es una lástima. Pretendía invitarte a comer en mi mesa para hacernos compañía mutuamente. No sería muy romántico, teniendo en cuenta el sitio en el que estamos, con esos animales haciendo el mono al lado y que la comida aquí es mierda, pero te aseguro que podría ingeniármelas para conseguir una segunda cita.

Caroline debía estar muy mal de la cabeza, porque al poner los ojos en blanco, acabó sonriendo levemente.

– Reservate esas palabras para otra persona, seductor. Sigue caminando.

– ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me pone cuando me das ordenes?

Caroline frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para ordenarle que la tratara con más respeto, pero algo se lo impidió. El ruido que se escuchó al final del pasillo procedente del comedor le cortó la respiración e hizo que un sudor frío corriera por su espalda.

Un disparo.

Incluso cuando Klaus musitó un escueto ''esto se pone interesante'' Caroline no reaccionó.

El barullo volvió a empezar, esta vez más fuerte que antes. Gritos e insultos llenaron cada estancia de la cárcel, los presos en sus celdas se pusieron nerviosos y empezaron a armar escándalo, pero sobretodo, el ruido más importante era el que procedía del comedor. Tyler. Stefan. La rubia pensó en sus amigos ahí dentro y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho al empezar a oír más disparos.

Cuando la alarma sonó por toda la cárcel, Klaus retrocedió varios pasos, alejándose de ella. Y eso fue lo que la sacó de sus horribles cavilaciones. Sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró al hombro del reo y empezó a alejarlo de allí. Klaus, a pesar de que las neuronas de su cerebro estaban trabajando a toda velocidad buscando la forma de escaparse y unirse al motín, no se opuso cuando Caroline lo guió a través del pasillo a toda prisa.

Estaba esposado. Estaba cegado. Lo único que podía hacer era dejar que Caroline lo guiara y escuchar el horrendo (para él, esperanzador) sonido de fondo.

Si éste no fuera tan rotundo, estaba seguro que podría escuchar el corazón de Caroline golpeteando con fuerza en su pecho.

Klaus sonrió, podía imaginarla aterrada. Sabía que estaba aterrada.

– ¿Tienes miedo, cariño?

– No. Sigue caminando. – y aun así el terror y el nerviosismo era perceptible en su voz.

Más disparos. Más gritos.

Más risas.

El pasillo blanco se estaba acabando. Estaban empezando a acercarse al corredor, donde los presos gritaban enloquecidos. Caroline no debería ir hacia allí, debería buscar a los demás guardias de seguridad y ponerse a salvo. Probablemente, hubiera dado la vuelta y seguido hacia el pasillo de la izquierda si un hombre no hubiera aparecido por la esquina detrás de ellos.

Llevaba una porra en la mano manchada de sangre, un uniforme naranja y una sonrisa espeluznante que le puso los pelos de punta.

El contacto visual entre el preso y Caroline duró poco.

En apenas dos segundos empezó a correr hacia ellos y la rubia hizo lo más sensato que pudo hacer en esos momentos. Se dio la vuelta hacia la pared y con los ojos humedecidos y manos temblorosas abrió la puerta que más destacaba en el largo pasillo blanco.

Klaus, que se había mantenido quieto en todo momento, supo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido rotundo puso un pie dentro de la habitación, sin saber realmente donde estaba.

Podía oír los pasos del reo golpear el suelo y el cerrojo de la puerta siendo manipulado desde afuera. No ver nada lo estaba poniendo de los nervios y aumentando poco a poco su ira. Pero aun le quedaba el sentido del oído, y por los sonidos de los cerrojos supo que Caroline no había entrado. No aun.

Estaba manipulando la puerta. Su primer pensamiento fue que estaría dentro en algún tipo de celda dado que la puerta tenía un mecanismo de seguridad, pero al sentir el sol en su piel supo al instante que se había equivocado.

Aquello no era una celda.

Escuchó a Caroline meterse dentro y cerrar la puerta de un sonoro portazo que seguramente resonó por todo el pasillo. No le pasó desapercibido el tintineo metálico de las llaves al guardarlas en el bolsillo.

Caroline había bloqueado la puerta, dejándolos encerrados ahí dentro.

Klaus supo entonces que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de salir de allí y unirse al motín, a no ser que los presos se las ingeniaran para retomar el control de la cárcel y echar la puerta abajo. O… más probable (y menos divertido) los guardias pusieran orden y acabaran sacándolos de allí ellos mismos.

Prefería sin duda la primera opción, pero hasta que alguien de fuera no hiciera ningún movimiento, Klaus estaba ahí encerrado con la preciosa funcionaria.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiendo los ojos asustados de la rubia puestos en él.

– ¿Y bien, amor? No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo, al menos no en esta última semana.

Caroline nunca entendería como lo hacía para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y donde estaba en cualquier momento a pesar de tener los ojos vendados. Quizá el miedo y nerviosismo no le hizo darse cuenta de lo obvio, el sol. Estaban en un pequeño recinto. No era más que una habitación con cuatro paredes en forma de rectángulo, con una reja en la parte de arriba en vez de un techo, de modo que el sol alumbrara la zona.

En invierno, encerraban a los presos ahí como castigo y los hacían caminar de un lado a otro de la pared como leones enjaulados. Noventa minutos al día, con una temperatura bajo cero.

Sin embargo, en ese entonces estaban en verano y el sol, aunque no muy ardiente, los golpeaba desde arriba a través de los barrotes de la reja.

– Siéntate y mantente callado.

– Y ahí vuelve a salir la Caroline que tanto me gusta. – con una sonrisa lobuna, en vez de hacer lo que le había pedido, se acercó un paso más a ella.

Caroline quedó congelada al darse cuenta de que estaba encerrada con un asesino en serie como Klaus Mikaelson, pero a pesar de que el reo avanzó otro paso, ella se mantuvo quieta.

Estaba esposado. No podía intentar nada.

Siguió acercándose. Caroline le plantó cara y no retrocedió en ningún momento. No iba a dejarse intimidar por él. Cuando Klaus se detuvo lo hizo a escasos centímetros de ella. Su cara rozando su pelo.

– Mmmm – Klaus emitió un ruido complacido al oler el aroma de su cabello, y eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la rubia. – Me gusta. – el aliento contra el hueco de su cuello se sintió cálido y casi la hizo estremecer, pero se mantuvo firme en todo momento.

Finalmente, Klaus apartó la cara y le sonrió.

Caroline lo siguió con la mirada, fijándose en sus movimientos felinos. Para su sorpresa, Klaus, lejos de intentar nada contra ella, se sentó en mitad de la habitación y se tendió en el suelo de lado. Las manos esposadas lo estorbaban para tumbarse de espaldas, por lo que soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

– Sabes, esto sería más fácil si me quitaras las esposas… prometo ser bueno y dejar que me las pongas otra vez, pero por delante.

– Klaus, sé que aquí no mucha gente suele darte tema de conversación, pero por favor, cállate. No quiero llamar la atención de ningún violador. – Con el ceño fruncido levantó la cabeza, fijándose en el cielo a través de las rejas. Los guardias solían vigilar a los presos desde arriba, en la segunda planta. Se preguntó por un momento si habría alguno allí que pudiera ayudarla, pero desechó la opción de pedir ayuda, por motivos obvios.

No se habían vuelto a oír disparos, pero quien sabía lo que podía estar ocurriendo dentro de aquella cárcel en esos momentos. El alboroto no cesaba.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo amigos, amor?

Caroline le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

– Nadie quiere ser tu amigo. Créeme, me he fijado.

– Mmm. Creía que tu trabajo era sacar a los presos de sus celdas y devolverlos. Oh, y entregarles el tabaco y las golosinas. – Podía ver su estúpida sonrisa. Ella frunció el ceño. – no sabía que también tenía mi propia guarda personal.

– También me encargo de ofrecer mis servicios en la enfermería. – Era una idiota, hablando de su vida personal con un convicto, pero en aquel momento le salió solo. Era más que una celadora y ''la chica del tabaco y las golosinas''.

– Tendré que meterme en más peleas entonces.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la pared, sentándose con la espalda pegada a ella y las rodillas contra su pecho.

– Ven aquí a tomar el sol conmigo, amor. Vamos a broncearnos un poco.

Aquello la hizo sonreír.

– Más quisieras.

– Que fría. – murmuró Klaus, pero no lo hizo sonar como algo malo.

Después de unos segundos, Caroline bajó la cabeza y ocultó el rostro detrás de sus rodillas. Pensó en lo ocurrido. En Stefan, Tyler y Jeremy. ¿Estarían a salvo? ¿Y si…?

No. No era posible.

Caroline desechó rápidamente esa opción. Eran chicos duros, probablemente estarían pateando los culos de los presos que habían plantado batalla. Aquel pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa amarga asomara en sus facciones.

Sí, ellos estaban bien.

No quería recrearse distintos escenarios en los que sus amigos terminaban de forma trágica, así que se fijó en Klaus, con tal de distraerse. Éste sin embargo no le sacaba tema de conversación.

De haberle hablado le hubiera respondido a cualquier cosa, incluso si se trataba de una de esas bromas que la ponían de los nervios. Pero no, él no abrió la boca. Se mantuvo completamente callado y quieto, como si lo que estaba pasando dentro de la cárcel le importara una mierda y simplemente estuviera tomando el sol en la playa.

Después de unos segundos en los que Caroline empezó a plantearse sacarle tema de conversación, Klaus se movió incómodo por la posición. Tener las manos esposadas a su espalda lo estaba molestando. Eso la instó a fijarse en sus manos, y entonces descubrió un dibujo que captó su atención.

– ¿Qué pone en tu tatuaje?

Klaus soltó una maldición y volvió a cambiar de posición. Hablando entre dientes, le preguntó:

– ¿En cuál de ellos?

Ella levantó una ceja.

– El único visible, el de tu muñeca.

Klaus quedó sentado entonces, con la cabeza en su dirección y esbozó una sonrisa inquietante.

– Te lo diré si me quitas la venda.

– Ni de coña.

– Quiero verte. – dijo simplemente, y la sonrisa desapareció.

– No estoy autorizada para hacer eso.

– Bobadas – escupió Klaus – Esto se está yendo a la mierda, ¿De verdad crees que a alguien le va a importar que me hayas quitado la maldita venda?

Caroline sabía que tenía un punto con eso. Pero de todas formas algo la frenaba.

– ¿Tienes miedo, Caroline?

Eso la hizo soltar una risa forzada.

– No puedes hacerme nada. Estás esposado, no eres más peligroso que un perro atado a una cadena corta. – su impulsividad siempre la llevaba a decir cosas como esa, sin pensar. Muchos presos se hubieran enervado con eso, Klaus sin embargo solo sonrió.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te frena?

Caroline apretó las labios en una fina línea. Pensó. Al no dar con ninguna excusa convincente, frunció el ceño y se levantó.

– Está bien.

Klaus no reaccionó. Había vuelto a su usual semblante serio que tantas veces la había intimidado. No esta vez, se dijo a si misma mientras se acercaba a él. Klaus no era ninguna amenaza. Llevaba dos malditos años trabajando con tipos como los de su estirpe y desde luego no iba a dejar que una basura como él le inspirara temor.

Caroline lo rodeó, quedando a sus espaldas. Se fijó en sus manos esposadas y en el tatuaje. Era una frase. Quería saber que decía. Sorprendentemente no le temblaron las manos cuando se deshizo de la venda que le cubría los ojos. La cinta cayó al suelo, sin hacer el más leve sonido.

Klaus cerró los ojos nada más abrirlos, sin estar acostumbrado a la luz del sol.

Le hacía daño.

Caroline no le dijo nada, y volvió al sitio que antes había ocupado cerca de la pared. Klaus parpadeó repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y en esos segundos la vio caminando frente él.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin ver la luz del sol? – la pregunta de la chica lo sorprendió un poco. Desde luego no se esperaba que quisiera sacarle un tema de conversación. Tampoco esperaba que ese dato le interesara.

– El suficiente para que duela. Como bien has dicho la cadena atada a mi collar es demasiado corta y lamentablemente hace tiempo que no me sacan de paseo.

Aquello la hizo sonreír.

– Debería sentirme ofendido de que me llames perro.

– Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento, simplemente que eres igual de peligroso que uno atado.

Klaus esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

– Como bien sabes, las cadenas pueden romperse, amor.

Caroline entrecerró los ojos.

– No la tuya.

Y era cierto, no la rompería, ni nadie lo liberaría de ellas. Klaus estaba condenado a cadena perpetua.

Había esperado que le contestara a eso con alguna broma suya como hacía siempre. Caroline por las pocas conversaciones que había tenido con él había aprendido algo: a Klaus le importaba todo una mierda. Sonreía cada vez que un celador lo reprendía por algo e incluso en una ocasión, logró escuchar como un guardia le echaba en cara que no saldría de allí nunca. Eso le pareció cruel. En aquel momento ella había estado en el corredor y había escuchado sus palabras. Klaus sin embargo no se enfadó y todo cuanto hizo fue sonreír, burlesco.

Por eso Caroline había pensado que esta vez sería igual. No obstante, Klaus se mantuvo serio y bajó la mirada unos milímetros, con la mandíbula apretada. Por el gesto en su cara, supo que estaba recordando alguna experiencia dolorosa.

O quizá estuviera pensando en que, efectivamente, nunca se desharía las cadenas que lo rodeaban ni volvería a salir al exterior libremente.

Caroline sintió curiosidad, y, aunque sabía que estaba mal, una pizca de pena. No tenía sentido, porque después de todo, se merecía ese final. Había matado a personas inocentes. Había matado a su propio padre.

Se preguntó por un momento como aguantaría aquello. ¿Nos sentía remordimientos? ¿No se paraba a pensar en que, si no hubiera hecho tal atrocidad, seguiría libre? ¿Acaso no lloraba al reparar en que moriría solo en una celda oscura?

Klaus la sacó de sus tristes pensamientos.

– ¿Querías saber lo que pone en mi tatuaje? – Caroline lo observó con una notoria sorpresa. Sus ojos grisáceos volvían a ser tan fríos como siempre, faltos de calor. – ¿Sabes latín, Caroline?

– Lo estudié dos años en el bachillerato, pero no suelo acordarme de mucho.

El recluso la observó por unos segundos antes de hablar.

– A Posteriori.

Caroline frunció el ceño, confusa.

– ¿Qué quiere decir?

Le pareció ver sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa cínica por un instante antes de retomar su expresión seria.

– Literalmente, ''posterior a'' la experiencia.

Caroline estaba confundida. No veía que esas palabras pudieran encerrar tal significado para tatuárselas en la piel. Klaus, por supuesto, sonrió al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Pero fue una sonrisa fría. Y Caroline entendió que significara lo que significara, no era algo bueno.

– Se utiliza en la filosofía para confirmar teorías, basándose en la experiencia. Un ejemplo. _''_ Todos los perros están encadenados'' – Klaus sonrió, burlesco.

Ella levantó una ceja.

– ¿Es eso cierto, amor?

– Klaus. Sé directo, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

– Dime si eso es cierto.

– Claro que no.

Klaus asintió.

– Si tú liberas a un perro de su cadena, ya hay uno suelto. Por lo tanto la frase es incierta. Pero para soltarlo me he tenido que basar en algo que he visto por mí mismo, lo he comprobado. Ha hecho falta la experiencia. ¿Y si digo que cuando llueve del cielo caen gotas?

Caroline entrecerró los ojos.

– No hace falta hacer nada para comprobar que es cierto. No tendría sentido decir que llueve si no caen gotas.

Klaus le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Exacto. Es un hecho. _A priori._ Previo a la experiencia _._ Es algo que se averigua sin necesidad de hacer nada _._

– Sigo sin entender el significado de tu tatuaje. – explico, señalando con la cabeza hacia él.

Su rostro por un momento se contrajo.

– Cuando una persona te hace daño, amor, ¿Puedes asegurar que no volverá a hacerlo?

Caroline abrió la boca ligeramente, y la cerró para después contestar en un tono decidido;

– No.

– Mi hermana me aseguró que sí. – su mirada se volvió más fría, reflejando todo el odio que guardaba dentro de su alma – quise creerla, pero esa promesa estaba vacía. Ella no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Yo no tenía más que catorce años aquel día, pero mi padre hacía tiempo que había dejado de verme como un niño. Ni siquiera como a un adolescente, para él yo no era hijo suyo. – A Caroline se le encogió el corazón, empezando a ver por donde iban los tiros – Me dio una paliza, hasta el punto de casi dejarme inconsciente.

Caroline quiso apartar la mirada, incapaz de soportar el dolor en sus ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo.

– En mitad del ajetreo, un jarrón se cayó al suelo. Él me empujó sin ningún miramiento encima de los trozos rotos. Siguió pateándome, sin importarle una mierda mi dolor. Me dejó varias marcas en la espalda, pero la que más odié fue la que quedó en mi muñeca. Era la única visible para mí, y cada vez que la miraba recordaba ese día. No sé como aguanté tanto tiempo, pero la cuestión es que hace tres años decidí que tuve bastante. – Inexplicablemente, esbozó una sonrisa – Me deshice de él. Le di una paliza y cuando comprobé que apenas podía moverse, le corté la cabeza.

Caroline apartó la mirada rápidamente, con los ojos humedecidos.

Klaus soltó una risa forzada.

– Me deshice del problema. No volvería a hacerme daño, porque simplemente él ya no podría volver a hacerlo. Él me probó que la frase de mi hermana era incierta… me basé en la experiencia.

Mikaelson bajó la cabeza, y Caroline no supo si estaba perdido en sus pensamientos o ocultándose de ella para que no viera sus ojos humedecidos. Había notado como le temblaba la voz en la última frase.

– Y yo también actúe. Tenía que hacerlo.

Caroline notó una lágrima caer por su mejilla. Todo se le acumuló. La historia de Klaus, los pensamientos de Stefan, Jeremy y Tyler. Lo que acababa de pasar en la cárcel. Era demasiado.

– Me tatué esas palabras en la muñeca para cubrir mi cicatriz y recordarme a mi mismo que no debo creer en nada a menos que me sea demostrado su validez. No creeré ninguna promesa, amor. Por eso aunque me digan que voy a morir aquí – rió un poco – no lo creeré. Solo sabré que es cierto cuando esté a punto de morir y siga encerrado aquí.

Justo en el momento en el que abrió la boca para decirle cualquier cosa a Klaus, escuchó el sonido de los cerrojos de la puerta ceder y se puso en tensión.

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, con el corazón en un puño. Al instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y Tyler y un grupo de guardias de seguridad aparecieron a la vista. Caroline no pudo refrenar las lágrimas al ver a su amigo y rápidamente se echó a sus brazos.

– ¡Caroline! Oh Dios mío, me tenías tan preocupado.

– Ty, ¿Dónde está Stefan? – abrió los ojos como platos – ¿Y Jere…?

– Bien. Están sanos y salvo. – Caroline lo abrazó con fuerza. Pudo ver de reojo como los otros guardias se acercaban a Klaus y uno de ellos lo levantaba cogiéndolo del brazo sin ningún miramiento. Klaus no obstante, no se revolvió. Obediente se puso en pie sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

– Ha sido todo un susto. Los primeros minutos ha sido un caos. Aun no sabemos como ha ocurrido, pero uno de los presos se ha hecho con un arma. Por suerte hemos podido controlar la situación a tiempo antes de que se nos fuera de las manos. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Caroline asintió repetidamente al separarse de él y con una mano se limpió los restos de lágrimas.

– ¿Cuántas personas han muerto?

Tyler apretó la mandíbula antes de contestar.

– Tres guardias y cuatro reclusos.

La mandibula casi se le cayó al suelo.

– ¿Un susto? ¡¿Llamas a lo que acaba de pasar un ''susto''?!

– Podría haber acabado de peor forma, Caroline. No lo entiendes, aquí ha habido un fallo _muy_ gordo – el tono en sus palabras la dejó rígida, y más ver la seriedad en sus ojos. – No están permitidas las armas de fuego en la cárcel.

– ¡Andando! – El grito de uno de los guardias la hizo volver la mirada a Klaus, lo estaban sacando de ahí a empujones. Podía entender que la situación fuera delicada y estuvieran agitados, pero aquello no era necesario.

Caroline frunció el ceño.

– Cuidado. Estaba conmigo, no ha intentado nada. Está esposado.

Uno de los guardias obedeció, el otro pasó olímpicamente de ella. Pudo ver a Klaus abandonar el recinto con la cabeza agachada. Ella no sabía que era la primera persona a la que le había confesado eso. Lo único que Caroline supo con total certeza fue que nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre tan roto como ese.

.

.

.

Las cosas habían cambiado en la prisión. Se habían aplicado una serie de cambios que afectaban, mayoritariamente, a los reclusos más peligrosos. Algunos iban a ser temporales, hasta que se descubriera la incógnita del por qué uno de ellos escondía un arma, pero otros, al parecer iban a ser permanentes. Habían cambiado a Klaus de celda, ahora estaba en una más espaciosa y de mayor seguridad. Estaba en aislamiento. Según varios testigos, su compañero de celda, Marcel, fue el que llevó el arma al comedor.

Era uno de los presos que estaban bajo el punto de mira.

A pesar de que no solía juntarse con Marcel fuera de su celda, compartían el mismo espacio y era el que más tiempo pasaba a su lado. Era difícil creer que no sabía nada del arma de fuego, como él aseguraba.

Hasta que no se resolviera el asunto, no saldría de aislamiento.

Solo salía de su celda una hora al día para ir al gimnasio y los únicos sitios en los que tenía permitida la entrada eran el área de visita familiar, vis a vis, y los locutorios.

Al igual que él, muchos asesinos en serie sospechosos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Caroline hacía tres días que no lo veía. Un martes, al tener el turno de noche le tocó repartir la cena a los prisioneros en sus celdas. Cuando finalmente apareció en el corredor en el que estaba la celda de Klaus, Caroline lo encontró haciendo abdominales sin camiseta. Estaba empapado de sudor y tenía el pelo pegado en la frente por el sudor. Sin duda llevaba horas machacándose ahí dentro.

Vio sus músculos tensarse, sus fuertes brazos trabajando y se obligó a si misma a apartar la mirada de su cuerpo bien definido.

Era un hombre atractivo, pero no dejaba de ser un preso.

Se aclaró la garganta. Klaus a mitad de camino la vio y terminó apoyando los brazos en las rodillas, quedándose en una posición sentada. Le sonrió.

– Caroline.

– 103. – murmuró Caroline, señalando con la cabeza hacia arriba, donde el mismo número decoraba la parte superior de la celda.

El recluso sonrió.

– No puedo quejarme. Es más espaciosa que la anterior. Incluso tengo mi propia ducha. Está hecha una mierda y sale agua helada, pero sirve – le guiñó un ojo, y la rubia sacudió levemente la cabeza, aunque sonrió un poco.

– He oído que estarás aquí temporalmente. Quizá hasta tengas suerte. No tardarás en tener un nuevo compañero de celda, estarás aburrido de estar solo tanto tiempo.

Klaus se encogió de hombros, no pareció importarle.

– ¿Sopa otra vez?

Caroline asintió. Tras coger la bandeja del carrito arrugó la nariz. No olía mal, pero después de trabajar tanto tiempo ahí le había acabado cogiendo manía al olor, sobretodo porque casi cada día los alimentaban a base de sopa.

Metió el plato por el agujero de la celda y Klaus lo cogió. Caroline se aseguró de que sus dedos no rozaran los suyos. Si Klaus se dio cuenta, no dijo nada. Lo vio poner mala cara al fijarse en el plato.

– Si algún día salgo de aquí, juro que lo primero que haré será cargarme al cocinero.

Ella no sonrió.

– No te esperes comida propia de un hotel de cinco estrellas – Después de decir eso se dispuso a irse, pero Klaus volvió a llamarla.

– Caroline.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró fastidiada.

– Te has hecho un tatuaje – sonrió Klaus, mirando a su mano y ella cayó en cuenta.

– Oh, sí. Son… pájaros – murmuró la chica, fijándose en la fila de aves que cubrían su muñeca.

– Representan la libertad. – Klaus amplió su sonrisa, mostrando sus hoyuelos. – Irónicamente, yo también tengo uno parecido en el hombro.

Quizá fuera por sus palabras, o porque nunca lo había visto sonreír así, pero en sus labios también se acabó formando una sonrisa. No dijo nada más, al fin y al cabo no debería estar hablando con un preso, y se dio la vuelta empezando a alejarse. A pesar de que ella no dijo nada, pudo oír a Klaus despedirse.

– Adiós, Caroline.

.

.

.

Si las cosas iban mal, siempre existía la posibilidad de que estas pudieran empeorar. Incluso para Klaus, a quien llegados a ese punto todo había dejado de importarle. Su rutina era siempre la misma, los únicos momentos de felicidad genuina eran esos en los que veía a Caroline aparecer tras los barrotes de su celda. Aparte de Caroline, solo había otro rayo de luz en su vida; Rebekah.

Una vez a la semana su hermana iba a visitarlo y le contaba siempre las mismas cosas, asegurándole que todo iba genial en su vida, que lo único que le faltaba era él. Había conocido a un hombre (ella hablaba maravillas de él, pero Klaus ya lo odiaba) e iba a casarse en dos meses. Rebekah ya lo tenía todo planeado para la boda y cada vez que preguntaba, ella fantaseaba en voz alta sobre lo perfecto que iba a ser todo.

No esperaba que las cosas fueran a dar un trágico turno de eventos.

Media hora después de que le avisaran de que iba a tener visita ese fin de semana vio a uno de los celadores, Jeremy, aparecer en el corredor con las llaves de su celda en la mano. Se sintió un tanto decepcionado. Hacía tres días que no veía a Caroline.

Cuando lo condujeron hacia el locutorio Klaus supo que algo iba mal.

Ver a Elijah esperándolo tras el grueso cristal en la cabina fue la confirmación a sus sospechas.

Hacía años que no hablaba con su hermano. Su familia le había dado la espalda, la única que seguía visitándolo cada fin de semana era su hermana pequeña y de vez en cuando Kol. Siempre hablaba en privado con ella, en una celda especial para visitas familiares. A vis a vis. Rebekah era la única que había firmado para acceder a eso.

Elijah, el que una vez fue su hermano, estaba tras el cristal con unas ojeras de no haber dormido en tres días y un aspecto totalmente descuidado. Podía asegurar que nunca había visto a su hermano en ese estado.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguno de los dos movió la cabeza en señal de saludo.

El guardia que había sustituido a Jeremy a mitad de camino le quitó las esposas, un tanto incómodo y se alejó del reo.

– ¿Dónde está Rebekah? – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Klaus una vez estuvo cara a cara con su hermano después de tres largos años.

Elijah apretó la mandíbula y pudo jurar que sus ojos se humedecieron.

– Dónde. Está. Rebekah. – Exigió entre dientes.

– Exactamente por eso he venido.

– Sé que has venido por ella. No estarías aquí si algo no le hubiera pasado. ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! – exigió en su tono más violento. Uno de los guardias apoyados en la pared a una esquina de la sala clavó los ojos en Klaus, mirándolo con total seriedad.

– Hace dos días sufrió un accidente de tráfico. – La ira se borró de su rostro, dejando una máscara de total sufrimiento. – Está en estado crítico. Su prometido no sobrevivió al impacto.

Klaus tardó unos segundos en procesar la información y al fin reaccionar.

– ¿Cómo ha ocurrido...? ¿Quién…? – Clavó los ojos en él – ¿Quién ha sido el responsable? ¿¡Quién le ha hecho eso?!

– Suficiente. – Dijo uno de los guardias y empezó a caminar hacia él para arrestarlo.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame joder! ¡Dime quien ha tenido la culpa, Elijah! ¡Dime quien ha sido! ¡Cuando salga de aquí lo mataré! ¡Dime su nombre, joder!

.

Klaus rugió cuando nada más poner un pie fuera de la sala dos guardias lo inmovilizaron. Uno de ellos volvió a ponerle la estúpida venda negra con intención de calmarlo. Falló estrepitosamente. Klaus se revolvió como pudo, gritando y amenazándolos con que lo liberaran.

Entre los dos hombres lo instaron a caminar. Eran mucho más corpulentos y fuertes que él, y la posición en la que se encontraba Klaus no le permitía plantar batalla.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Klaus dejó de revolverse y dejó que lo guiaran. Su mente estaba en otra parte, sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a su hermana.

La noticia lo había dejado tocado.

Saber que ella estaba ingresada en un hospital en un estado crítico y que él no podía estar a su lado lo estaba matando. Apretó la mandíbula, ahogando un grito de rabia, sufrimiento e impotencia que escalaba por su garganta.

Acabó tropezándose, y uno de los guardas lo sujetó con más firmeza y lo arrastró prácticamente a base de empujones.

Caroline que acababa de salir de uno de los corredores del módulo B se detuvo en seco al ver la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en el pasillo. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a los dos guardias y al preso a paso rápido.

– ¡Tyler! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

– Caroline, no te acerques.

– ¿Perdona?

– Está en un estado peligroso, retrocede.

– Por si no lo recuerdas, Tyler, este es mi trabajo. Consiste en lidiar con problemas como estos.

– Este no es tu trabajo Caroline. La seguridad aquí es mi responsabilidad.

– ¿Y se puede saber donde lo llevas? – levantó la cabeza retadora.

Tyler gruñó entre dientes.

– A su celda, al módulo B, pero resulta que debo asegurarme de que..

– Bien, pues esa es mi área. Resulta que ese es mi trabajo.

– ¡No vas a poder llevarlo tú sola!

El segundo guardia soltó un suspiro resignado, queriendo de una vez por todas terminar con el asunto para poder seguir con sus tareas allí.

– Mira chica, deja esto para los hombres.

Esas palabras provocaron el mismo efecto en Caroline que si le hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría en la cara. Cerró las manos en puños, humillada y abrió la boca para responder, pero el recluso se les adelantó.

– No es a vosotros a los que han asignado el módulo más conflictivo, sino a ella, ¿no es así?

Caroline se puso en tensión al ver la mirada de Tyler cambiar.

– ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Te has atrevido a sugerir que…?

– ¡Sí – siseó Klaus, fuera de si – ¡y quítame las putas manos de encima! – el grito de Klaus resonó por todo el pasillo e hizo que se ganara una patada en el estómago, por cortesía del compañero de Tyler.

– ¡Basta ya! ¡Tyler! – Caroline lo miró con fuego en los ojos – Suéltalo y deja que me encargue yo de esto.

Tyler se veía como si fuera a destrozar cualquier mueble con el que se cruzara. Por la forma con la que buscaba con la mirada a los alrededores quedaba más que claro que hubiera dejado que sus impulsos violentos se llevaran lo mejor de él.

– Tyler.

– ¿Señor? – Preguntó el chico mirando a su superior, que tras un intenso duelo de miradas con Caroline, gruñó y soltó el brazo de Klaus.

– Vámonos. – el hombre imitó sus acciones y se alejó de ellos. Tyler sin embargo, a pesar de su enfado le dirigió a Caroline una mirada de advertencia. – Ten cuidado.

Klaus parecía más tranquilo, pero seguía temblando por la ira. Caroline después de asentir con la mirada a Tyler, posó una mano en su espalda y lo instó a caminar.

– Vamos – murmuró, y su tono suave y su voz familiar y dulce surgió efecto en su intento de calmarlo.

Klaus se dejó hacer, volviendo a sumirse a la vez en un estado depresivo. La ira se iba disipando, pero no la tristeza y la impotencia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se arrepintió de haber dejado que lo cogieran. Si no estuviera ahí dentro estaría con su hermana en el hospital, sujetando su mano y asegurándose de que nada malo volviera a pasarle.

Y haría pagar al culpable.

El ruido familiar de las voces y risas procedentes de otras celdas no logró hacerlo reaccionar. Caroline lo alejó de allí hacia una zona más apartada, en la sección de aislamiento.

Cuando Caroline lo detuvo y le quitó la venda Klaus supo que habían llegado a su celda.

– Reclínate – aquello casi lo hizo sonreír, en otra ocasión hubiera soltado alguna broma acerca de eso y de lo mucho que le ponía que le diera ordenes, pero esta vez, se vio incapaz incluso de formar una sonrisa.

Caroline se dio cuenta de eso. Estaba segura de que algo malo había tenido que ocurrir para dejarlo en semejante estado. Klaus no era un preso problemático en cuanto a los guardias. Siempre obedeció lo que le pedían sin rechistar. Con los demás presos sin embargo era otra historia. Él se hacía respetar.

Una vez Caroline lo libró de las esposas y cerró la puerta de la celda a sus espaldas, Klaus fue directo a sentarse en su cama, sin decirle nada, cosa que era extraña en él.

Caroline se fijó en su expresión apagada. Quiso preguntar si podía ayudarlo en algo, pero la verdad era que ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada por él, y preguntarle que le ocurría quedaba fuera de discusión. No debería estar hablando con un preso, y lo que le ocurriera a él no era de su incumbencia, ella tenía que seguir haciendo su trabajo. Tras echarle una última mirada se dio la vuelta y volvió a sus tareas.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana entera desde que Elijah le comunicó la terrible noticia.

Los familiares solo podían hacer visitas los fines de semana a los reclusos como Klaus, y el hecho de que fuera domingo y nadie le hubiera alertado del estado en el que ahora se encontraba su hermana lo estaba hundiendo aun más en la miseria.

Podía entender que Elijah lo odiara, pero le parecía cruel de su parte decirle algo así y no volver para ponerlo al corriente del estado de Rebekah.

Estar 23 horas al día encerrado en una maldita celda sin un compañero lo estaba volviendo loco. Incluso había empezado a echar de menos a su ex-compañero Marcel.

Se pasaba día y noche sentado en su cama pensando en su hermana. ¿Habría sobrevivido? ¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Su estado habría empeorado…?

La incertidumbre lo estaba matando poco a poco. Y sobretodo, se abrió en él un nuevo sentimiento que no había experimentado por nadie de su familia excepto por Mikael y por su madre en un determinado momento; odio. Odio por Elijah. Odio por su propio hermano, por no haber vuelto a saber nada más de su hermana.

Si ese era su castigo…

No creía que se lo tuviera merecido.

En una ocasión, llevado por sus demonios internos había golpeado la pared con el puño, destrozándose los nudillos y manchando la pared con su sangre. Había llorado en silencio cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie podría verlo, y había ahogado más de un grito angustioso.

Pero, finalmente, pareció que Elijah había decidido que su castigo era suficiente.

Jeremy apareció la tarde del domingo y la frase que le comunicó aplacó toda su ira e hizo crecer la esperanza.

– El señor Mikaelson me ha enviado. Ha asegurado que tu hermana ha sobrevivido y se recuperará.

Le dedicó una mirada compasiva y seguidamente se largó sin decir nada más.

Klaus en los tres años que llevaba encerrado nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Esa misma noche recibió a Caroline con una amplia sonrisa. La chica al ver sus hoyuelos no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Había echado de menos ese brillo en sus ojos. Por más que lo odiara, también sus estúpidas bromas y comentarios sobre lo sexy que era. Era rutina al fin y al cabo, sus bromas, al igual que otros muchos pequeños detalles eran lo que asociaba cada vez que pensaba en el trabajo.

– Me gustaría decirte que no hay sopa para cenar, pero… – rió un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza – sería mentira.

Eso no hizo borrar a Klaus su sonrisa, y cuando Caroline le pasó el plato por el hueco de la celda se aseguró de rozar sus dedos. Complacido, observó como Caroline se ponía nerviosa ante su tacto. Sin embargo la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la joven funcionaria cambió rápidamente a una de pánico.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? – Klaus no respondió. – ¡¿Te has peleado con alguien?! ¿Otra vez? ¡Sabes lo que se te había dicho, una sola pelea más y no volverías a pisar la cafeter…

– Sé lo que me dijeron, amor – habló, arrastrando las palabras – Y no me he vuelto a meter en ninguna pelea.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin creer sus palabras.

– ¿Y debo asumir que te lo has hecho tú solo?

Klaus se encogió de hombros. Caroline rápidamente cayó en cuenta, y relacionó su ato agresión con el estado de depresión en el que había estado sumido la última semana.

– Klaus… – Empezó y el interno la cortó.

– No. Que yo sepa auto agredirse no es algo que incumpla las reglas. No he usado ningún arma.

Caroline lo miró reprobatoriamente durante unos segundos. Su ceño, si era posible, se frunció más. Klaus esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Le encantaba hacerla enojar.

– ¿Te importa, amor?

Ella pasó rápidamente la mirada de sus manos hacia sus ojos, mirándolo sorprendida.

– ¿Te importo?

– No, por supuesto que no. Hacer este tipo de cosas o no es problema tuyo. – tras soltar un largo suspiro, volvió a fijarse en sus manos – voy a tener que hacer que te miren eso.

Klaus sonrió.

– Creo recordar que tu también atendías en la enfermería…

– No en estas horas de trabajo. – dijo, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

– Me esperaré a mañana entonces.

– Ugh... eres exasperante. – Klaus sonrió más y Caroline puso los ojos en blanco antes de hablar – Voy a llevarte.

– Creo recordar haberte dich…

– No ahora. Pero sí hoy. Tengo trabajo que hacer en la zona de interior.

– ¿Más importante que ofrecer ayuda medica a un recluso herido? – hizo su mejor intento de ojos de cachorrito, gesto que hizo a Caroline levantar una ceja.

– ¿Cómo terminar de repartir la cena, tal vez? Sí.

– Estoy seguro de que les haces un favor al resto de presos al no entregarles esa sopa nauseabunda.

– Estoy segura de que tu herida puede esperar.

Klaus sonrió y la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Caroline vio sus ojos ennegrecerse y entonces sintió deseos de golpearse. _¿En serio, Caroline? ¿Siguiéndole el juego a un preso?_

Que profesional de su parte.

.

.

.

Caroline tuvo veinticinco minutos para arrepentirse seriamente de haberle dicho que lo atendería ella misma. Para empezar, ¿Por qué demonios había hecho caso a un interno? Él evidentemente quería que la atendiera ella, y ella como una imbécil había accedido. Cualquier otra persona con más luces lo hubiera enviado a la mierda y mandado a un celador que lo enviara directo a la enfermería.

Media hora después de eso, Caroline estaba guiando a Klaus (esposado, por supuesto) a la zona de enfermería.

Era una de las áreas menos desprotegidas, a pesar de que habían varios guardias paseándose por las afueras.

En la pequeña sala en la que estaban sin embargo estaban solos y Klaus desposado. Era la primera vez que estaba a solas con él tan expuesta. Klaus simplemente sonrió y se sentó en la silla sin dejar de sonreirle. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y acercó una de las sillas para quedar cerca de él después de haber cogido el botiquín con todo lo que necesitaba.

Intentó ocultar su nerviosismo una vez tomó la mano de Klaus entre las suyas y examinó la herida. Por supuesto, también trató de ignorar la mirada llena de deseo de Klaus.

– ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

– Esta tarde, hará unas dos horas.

– Ha sido muy imprudente de tu parte. – fue todo cuanto dijo Caroline antes de sacudir la cabeza – levántate, vamos a lavarte esa sangre.

– ¿Sueles juzgar en voz alta a todos los presos, amor? Creo que eso es buscarse problemas. No conmigo, por supuesto, sabes que yo nunca te haría daño.

– Klaus – lo avisó y el recluso sonrió.

Klaus la siguió hacia el lavabo y puso ambas manos bajo el grifo para eliminar toda suciedad y sangre. Cuando terminó le echó una mirada a Caroline. Ella solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que volviera a la silla. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

– No se que faceta tuya me gusta más, si la mandona o la enfermera… – ella levantó una ceja – creo que me quedaré con una versión de ambas.

– No voy a permitir que ningún preso me hable de esa forma, ni tu ni ningún otro. A la siguiente habrán consecuencias.

– Te hago sentir valiosa, amor y lo sabes.

– Me haces sentir un objeto – Caroline frunció el ceño. Klaus sabía que no era cierto.

– Mi detector de mentiras indica lo contrario, cariño.

Ella pareció muy cansada de golpe.

– Vuelve a la silla, Klaus.

Y eso hizo. Caroline aplicó alcohol en la herida y acabó poniéndole vendaje.

El viaje de vuelta al módulo de aislamiento fue silencioso. Tanto, que Klaus rompió el silencio sepulcral que se había formado entre ellos de la forma más inesperada para Caroline.

– Mi hermana se estaba muriendo.

– ¿Qué? – la frase de Klaus la dejó en abslouto shock, incluso se detuvo y al igual lo hizo él.

La miró a los ojos.

– Hace una semana mi hermano me lo comunicó. Por eso he estado estos días… – no supo como continuar la frase, pero no hizo falta, Caroline entendió. – pero ya se está recuperando.

Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a caminar por el corredor. Estaba silencioso. Demasiado silencioso.

– Me alegro muchísimo, lo digo de veras – y lo dijo de corazón. Klaus asintió.

Ambos se pararon delante de la celda, y una vez Caroline la abrió y le quitó las esposas a Klaus para que se metiera dentro, Klaus susurró.

– Sabes, amor, que ocurra hoy no puede ser casualidad. – sonrió – este debe ser el día más feliz de mi vida.

A Caroline no le dio tiempo a confundirse por sus palabras, antes de poder hacer algo, Klaus se volvió violentamente hacia ella, cogiéndola del cuello y empujándola contra la pared dentro de la celda. El impacto no le dolió, pero bastó para que su corazón latiera a un ritmo alarmado, asustado.

Klaus esbozó una sonrisa perversa viendo el miedo en su mirada.

– Estás en la jaula, pajarito.

Quiso gritar, pero Klaus puso una mano contra sus labios.

– Ssshhh… tranquila, Caroline. No voy a hacerte daño. Ahora voy a apartar la mano de tu preciosa boca y tú vas a ser buena y vas a mantenerla cerrada.

Caroline quedó estática. Klaus levantó una ceja.

– ¿Vas a gritar?

Caroline negó rápidamente con la cabeza y Klaus retiró la mano, sospechoso. En lugar de suplicarle que por favor la dejara salir como había pensado, Caroline lo sorprendió nuevamente.

– Las cámaras. – Después de unos segundos de confusión, entendió. Klaus giró la cabeza y siguió la mirada de Caroline. Detrás de él, en la parte superior de la pared una cámara grababa el interior de la celda. – Lo sabrán.

– Creeme, amor, no lo harán. – la seriedad en su mirada y en su tono de voz la dejó sin habla.

– Klaus. – cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento – por favor, suéltame. Sea lo que sea que pretendas…

Alzó una ceja.

– ¿Qué crees que pretendo?

¿Acaso no era lo que todos los prisioneros buscaban al revelarse?

A menos que…

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Klaus rápidamente borró su sonrisa sabionda.

– No. No voy a ponerte una mano encima, ¿me oyes? Nunca haría algo así.

Ella no parecía oír sus palabras.

– Déjame ir.

– No puedo. No tienes idea de lo que se está cociendo ahí fuera, Caroline.

Caroline lo miró boquiabierta, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿De que demonios estás hablando? – Klaus apretó la mandíbula. Adelantandose a cualquier palabra que alguno de los dos pudiera decir, Caroline soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su amigo.

– ¡Stefan!

El chico prácticamente estaba corriendo por el corredor con una mano en la porra atada al cinturón. Al escuchar la voz de su amiga se detuvo en seco y la miró, la sorpresa era evidente en su rostro, pero no parecía _tan_ sorprendido.

– Caroline.

– Stef, ¡ayúdame!

Ella no lo vio, pero Klaus puso los ojos en blanco, y sonrió.

Stefan de pronto pareció culpable. Para sorpresa de Caroline, este negó con la cabeza.

El mundo se le cayó a los pies.

– Lo siento, Caroline.

Los dos segundos que se prolongaron parecieron durar una eternidad. Caroline no era capaz de salir de su estupefacción. Stefan, el que era su mejor amigo, se estaba negando a salvarla de las garras de un monstruo como Klaus Mikaelson.

– N-no lo entiendo.

– Quédate con él, Caroline. No te hará daño. – de pronto clavó sus ojos sospechosos en Klaus – ¿Verdad, Klaus?

– Stefan, tu falta de confianza en mi me hiere profundamente. Por supuesto que no le haré daño.

Caroline no miró a Klaus enfrente de ella ni una sola vez desde que Stefan apareció en el corredor. Su mirada estaba puesta en su mejor amigo desde hacia cinco largos años.

– Stefan, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Es esto una maldita broma?

– Lo siento, Caroline. – y esa fue su contestación antes de empezar a alejarse. Caroline sintió un grito empezar a escalar por su garganta. Klaus le tapó la boca con la mano, evitándolo.

– Ssssh – y eso fue todo, cuando volvió la mirada a él sintió como las nauseas se apoderaban de ella – Solos tú y yo… – Klaus sonrió trazando con dos dedos su tatuaje y ella la apartó como si fuera un leproso, empujándolo con sus manos.

– Apártate de mi.

Klaus levantó las manos en señal de inocencia, sin borrar en ningún momento su sonrisa socarrona.

– Como quieras. – no dijo nada más y se sentó en la cama, con las piernas en dirección a Caroline. Se fijó en como la chica asustada y confundida se abrazaba a si misma con los brazos, dándose calor y quizá buscando consuelo diciéndose a si misma que todo estaría bien. – Todo estará bien, Caroline. Te lo aseguro.

La chica le dirigió una mirada envenenada que no pareció molestarlo. El recluso no dijo nada más y levantó la almohada, para dejar a la vista un paquete de tabaco. Cogió la caja y sacó uno. Para sorpresa de Caroline, debajo de su cama guardaba un mechero. Cada dos horas se hacía una inspección a sus celdas para asegurar que ningún interno guardara arma o algún objeto con utilidades peligrosas. No entendió como podía guardar un mechero.

De pronto entendió.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Stefan ignorando sus delitos? ¿Desde cuando llevaba engañándolos a todos, a ella?

¿Acaso Stefan estaba relacionado de alguna forma con el arma que fue disparada en el comedor hacía una semana?

– ¿Fumas, amor?

Negó con la cabeza.

– Valoro demasiado a mis pulmones y a mi vida.

– Qué dramática – murmuró Klaus con una sonrisa, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. Una espesa nube blanca y gris voló entre ellos. Caroline arrugó la nariz, disgustada por el olor.

– ¿Nunca has fumado, amor?

– No me llames así – espetó – y no. No pretendo hacerlo. Nunca.

Klaus se encogió de hombros y dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo.

Caroline se apoyó en la pared, sin dejar de mirar a través de los barrotes de la celda por si veía a algún celador. Una parte de ella había temido que a esas alturas un gran alboroto resonara por la cárcel desde los módulos A y B, sin embargo, el ruido era el de siempre, no demasiado exagerado. En el modulo en el que estaban había un silencio sepulcral. Al fin y al cabo, los presos ahí estaban en aislamiento.

Se fijó sin ningún disimulo en las llaves de la celda, debajo de la bota de Klaus, que despreocupadamente se fumaba su cigarrillo. Al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que él la miraba. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

Caroline se estremeció y volvió a mirar a la puerta de la celda.

Lo escuchó reír, y al instante se levantó. Para fastidio de Caroline al levantarse de la cama envió las llaves de la celda debajo de la litera de una patada.

Seguidamente empezó a caminar hasta ella.

– Dentro de aproximadamente una hora esta cárcel va a irse a la mierda.

– ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

Klaus dio una nueva calada y soltó en humo a centímetros de su cara, pero la chica le aguantó la mirada.

– Digamos que soy uno de los malos – indicó, con una sonrisa ladeada.

– No podréis escapar. Esta cárcel es de máxima seguridad y hay guardias en cada rincón de la prisión.

– ¿Los hay aquí? – levantó las cejas. Ella apretó los puños, sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de ella.

– Jeremy. Ray. Ellos también tienen asignada esta zona.

– Humm. No conozco a ese Ray, pero Jeremy no es ningún problema.

Caroline abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Dónde está Jeremy?

Klaus sonrió, sabiendo en lo que estaba pensando. Dio una nueva calada.

– No tengo ni puta idea de donde está tu querido carcelero. Lo siento, amor. Probablemente ahora estará haciendo su parte del trabajo, – sonrió – trabajo que tiene mucho que ver con el que está llevando a cabo Stefan en estos momentos.

Caroline no supo que decir. No podía creer que aquello fuera verdad.

No, desde luego que no. Klaus estaba jugando con su mente. Jeremy no haría…

Pero Stefan lo había hecho. Si su propio mejor amigo era capaz de hacer algo así, ¿Quién podía asegurarle de que Jeremy no estuviera conpinchado? El humo del tabaco hizo que volviera la mirada con disgusto hacia el asesino frente a ella, que la observaba sin expresión en el rostro.

– Llámalo corrupción.

– El señor Lockwood no permitirá esto – Lockwood era el dueño de aquella institución. El se encargaba de todo lo que pasaba en la cárcel, era el que lo controlaba todo. Con solo un chasquido de sus dedos, diez guardias aparecerían para librarla de las garras de Klaus si él lo pidiera.

Si tan solo supiera que ella estaba ahí dentro.

Klaus esbozó una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

– Lo que tú digas, amor. – respondió antes de dar una nueva calada. – ¿De verdad que no quieres? Si algo sale mal, podríamos morir los dos hoy. ¿Te mojas?

Para sorpresa suya, Caroline le arrebató el cigarrillo de su mano en un gesto casi agresivo y le dio una gran calada. Se aseguró de que el humo le diera de lleno en la cara. Quizá lo molestó, dado que se acercó un paso más a ella, inquietándola. Sobretodo cuando bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en el cuello. El cuerpo de Caroline se quedó rígido, el olor de Klaus y el del tabaco inundó sus fosas nasales y la dejó bloqueada por unos momentos. Cuando el recluso volvió la cabeza para besarla en la mejilla Caroline sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió el cigarrillo hacia su cara. Klaus se adelantó a su movimiento y la agarro con firmeza de la muñeca.

El cigarrillo cayó al suelo y Klaus lo pisó sin mirarlo. Sus ojos estaba puestos en la preciosa funcionaria frente a él, inmovilizada. Las manos de la rubia estaban ahora a ambos lados de su cabeza, él bloqueándolas con las suyas. Sus caras a pocos centímetros, sus alientos mezclándose.

El miedo llenó cada rincón del cuerpo de Caroline.

– No.

Una simple palabra cargada de miedo y lágrimas en sus ojos fueron lo que llevaron a Klaus a aflojar su agarre y a mirarla con menos dureza.

– Klaus, por favor, para.

– Te he dicho que no iba a hacerte daño.

– Me lo estás haciendo. – mintió, desesperada por alejarlo de ella.

– No es cierto.

A pesar de que seguía sin soltarla, sus ojos se suavizaron.

– Nunca te pondría una mano encima. – aseguró, y sus palabras sonaron sinceras. De pronto, sonrió – A menos que quieras.

Caroline, de haber tenido las manos libres lo hubiera golpeado, intentó darle una patada, pero su intento se vio fallido cuando Klaus pegó su cuerpo completamente contra el suyo. La sensación de tenerla cerca de ella, una mezcla de miedo, nervios y algo desconocido que la asustaba la evitaba pensar con racionalidad.

Klaus habló y su aliento chocó contra su oído haciéndola estremecer.

– Y algo me dice que lo estás deseando. Creeme, amor, no me ha pasado desapercibida la forma en la que me miras. ¿Sientes curiosidad, amor? ¿Nunca te has preguntado como sería estar con un monstruo como yo? – hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos y lo que vio lo hizo sonreir – ¿Nunca has sentido la atracción que viene cuando una persona que es capaz de hacer cosas horribles, se preocupa solo por ti?

– No.

– Mentirosa. – siseó cerca de su oído y Caroline cerró los ojos.

– Si te preocuparas por mi no me harías esto. – eso provocó que se alejara de ella. Casi suspiro de alivio.

– ¿Esto? – preguntó Klaus alzando una ceja.

– Encerrarme aquí, tratar de aprovecharte de mi – escupió mirándolo con odio.

Sus ojos se ennegrecieron.

– Te estoy manteniendo a salvo. Stefan y yo, te estamos manteniendo a salvo. Van a matar a todos y cada uno de los funcionarios de esta maldita prisión. Si te quedas conmigo, estarás a salvo.

Caroline casi rompió a llorar ahí mismo.

– ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿Cómo puede importante tan poco la vida de una persona inocente?

– Es un precio que hay que pagar para salir de aquí.

Se detuvo cuando vio las lágrimas de Caroline caer por sus mejillas sin control. Al instante le cubrió la cara con sus manos. Ella intentó mirar a cualquier sitio menos a él. Klaus parecía terriblemente afectado de repente.

– Caroline, amor. No llores, estás a salvo.

Las palabras, lejos de confortarla la acabaron repeliendo.

– Alejate de mi, ¡No te atrevas a tocarme con esas manos! Están sucias de sangre.

El desprecio en su mirada era tal que lo inmovilizó. Dudó. Al final se decidió por acercarse un paso más. Ella retrocedió otro paso. Su espalda chocó con la pared.

– Caroline.

– Déjame, ¡Alejate de mi!

Él frunció el ceño.

– No voy a hacerte nada. – repitió.

– ¡No quiero estar cerca de un monstruo como tú! – Klaus apretó la mandibula y sus ojos brillaron, amenazantes. Eso no la detuvo – dices que no vas a hacerme daño y solo por eso crees que voy a dejar que te acerques a mi? Mis amigos están ahí afuera, están en peligro, tú los has puesto en peligro con ese maldito plan de escapada. Gente va a morir por tu culpa, mis amigos pueden morir por tu culpa.

– Esos a los que llamas ''amigos tuyos'' estarán a salvo, o al menos tienen más posibilidades de estarlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque han elegido el bando correcto. Esto se lleva cociendo desde hace mucho tiempo, amor y tus amigos han estado al corriente. Te aseguro que esta vez, el plan no fallará. Y te equivocas al pensar que la culpa de esto es mía. Yo solo soy uno más en el ajo, ¿Qué harías tú, Caroline? ¡Me ha caído la jodida perpetua!

Caroline avanzó un paso hacia él, ignorando su última pregunta.

– Moriréis en el intento de escapar. No seréis capaces de salir de este lugar con vida. No sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando, Klaus.

– ¿Y tú, amor? – Caroline entrecerró los ojos – ¿Sabes a lo que te enfrentas al ponerte en mi contra?

Eso la hizo reír entre dientes.

– ¿Qué harás, atacarme? – Llevantó la cabeza – ¿Violarme?

Él gruñó.

– Tengo mis límites, nunca haría eso a una mujer.

– Mataste a gente inocente. Mujeres.

Klaus apretó la mandíbula.

– No sabes de lo que hablas.

– Si lo sé. Mataste a mujeres solo por parecerse a tu madre. – eso lo hizo estremecer. Ella no se detuvo – ¿Tanto la odiabas? ¿Tanto odio cargas en tu alma? ¿Qué me diferencia a mi de el resto de personas inocentes que mataste? No me conoces, si fuiste capaz de asesinar a esa pobre gente también podrás matarme en un pestañeo.

– No a ti. – Caroline negó con la cabeza, sin creer ni una sola palabra – Caroline, no a ti.

– Déjame ir.

Klaus entrecerró los ojos.

– No.

– ¿Crees que puedes protegerme de lo que tú mismo has provocado? No. Cuando esos salvajes me vean, estaré muerta. – habló entre dientes – Me violarán y después me matarán. Por tu culpa.

Aquello acabó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Klaus. Sin apenas darle la más leve pista la volvió a empujar contra la pared. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, llenos de ira.

– No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. ¡Esto no es culpa mía!

Caroline le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Su cara era de absoluto desprecio. Nunca había odiado tanto a una persona en su vida. Poniendo una mano en su pecho, empujó para apartarlo.

– Aléjate de mi. Me das asco.

Podría haberle escupido, y lo hubiera molestado menos. Eso era una sucia mentira. Klaus era inteligente, sabía distinguir el miedo de la excitación, y sobretodo, de la atracción, y era verdad que Caroline lo temía pero también se sentía atraída por él. Por partes iguales. No le había pasado desapercibido la forma en la que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo cada vez que lo pillaba sin camiseta en su celda, o, como cada vez que recogía la bandeja con comida de sus manos, se estremecía cuando sus dedos rozaban los de ella.

Caroline lo deseaba tanto como la deseaba él. Y tal vez era cierto que lo odiara, pero de odiar a repudiarlo había una gran diferencia. Y él estaba dispuesto a mostrársela.

No le sorprendió que al besarla sin previo aviso la chica lo empujara con todas sus fuerzas y lo mordiera en el labio. Se sorprendió de que no le hubiera hecho sangre.

Sí, sin duda lo odiaba.

Eso estaba bien, cuanto más lo odiara más lo desearía.

Pero tenía que hacerle saber la verdad.

– Yo no he sido el que lo ha planeado. Con o sin mi, esto hubiera pasado.

Ella no dijo nada. Durante unos segundos se sumieron en un intenso duelo de miradas que se vio interrumpido cuando Klaus volvió a atacarla con sus labios. Esta vez Caroline no lo empujó, en lugar de eso se aferró a sus hombros y le clavó las uñas en la piel. Klaus gruñó contra sus labios y se pegó más a ella, besándola con más fiereza. Para sorpresa de Klaus, Caroline abrió la boca, permitiendo que introdujera la lengua en ella.

Era algo incorrecto, incluso enfermizo el permitirle aquello, pero Caroline pasó el punto de no retorno con eso.

Su vida estaba en peligro, probablemente en menos de una hora estaría muerta. Klaus había prometido protegerla, ¿Podía fiarse de su palabra? No. Pero confiaba en Stefan, a pesar de que le hubiera dado una apuñalada por la espalda.

No quería pensar en la situación en la que estaba. Mucho menos cuando tenía a Klaus tan cerca de ella devorando sus labios con los suyos y haciéndola estremecer ante su tacto.

Estaba mal, pero sencillamente no le importaba. Nada podía salvarla ya. No podía impedir lo que se iba a desatar.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una versión de Klaus.

– Te odio – consiguió decir entre jadeos mientras Klaus le besaba el cuello, lamiendo y succionando en puntos que la hacían estremecer. Si no estuviera apoyada en la pared ni tuviera a Klaus tan pegado a ella Caroline podría incluso caerse. Klaus solo gimió como respuesta y girando la cabeza capturó entre sus dientes su lóbulo, a la vez que una de sus manos se perdió por la camiseta de Caroline.

Caroline se aferró a su cabello rubio. Lo llevaba mucho más largo que la primera vez que lo vio, iba rapado al uno, lo cual le daba un aspecto más intimidatorio. Caroline murmuró otro te odio cuando tiró de algunos de sus rizos, por lo que Klaus se apartó lo justo de ella para poder besarla.

La chica mantuvo los ojos cerrados en todo momento y gimió en mitad del beso sin soltar su cabello. Klaus se separó.

– Caroline, ¿Estás segura? – Fue entonces cuando ella cayó en cuenta y se separó de él agitada. Klaus la miró interrogador y algo decepcionado.

Se moría por continuar con eso.

– Las cámaras – se las ingenió para decir ella. Esa fue la confirmación que necesitó.

No le importó eso, sabía que no lo estaban viendo, pero no iba a contarle a Caroline el por qué y simplemente la levantó del suelo poniendo las manos en su trasero. Caroline le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y atrajo su cabeza hacia ella para poder besarlo.

El recluso caminó con ella hacia el rincón de la celda en la que la cámara no grababa para ofrecer privacidad al interno, más concretamente, cerca de la ducha. La acabó empotrando contra la pared de nuevo. Desesperado, empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Caroline con tal de follársela cuanto antes.

Apenas le dio tiempo a mirar su sujetador, y mucho menos arrancárselo, porque Caroline volvió a besarlo. Por la forma en la que rió en mitad del beso entendió que lo estaba castigando.

Esa mujer era el diablo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin sexo? – Preguntó en su oído.

– Tres años – confesó con voz ronca por la excitación. Caroline se mordió el labio cuando Klaus sin decir nada coló las manos por su espalda para desabrochar el sostén.

No lo consiguió. Caroline soltó una risa, Klaus se estaba volviendo loco.

Ya sabía como hacerle pagar.

El recluso gruñó.

– Despacio – ordenó ella y eso lo hizo empeorar todo.

– Amor… no se te ocurra volver a darme órdenes – advirtió, pero sus ojos estaban completamente negros.

Ambos sabían lo mucho que le gustaba que Caroline le diera órdenes.

– Klaus – advirtió ella – despacio.

Pero él no parecía estar escuchándola. Cuando por fin se libró del sostén (sin romperlo, eso era más de lo que se podía pedir) fue directo a sus pechos. Los cubrió con sus manos. Los masajeó tan fuerte que casi le hizo daño. Caroline no pudo evitar gemir su nombre. Klaus perdió el juicio con eso y rápidamente bajó la cabeza para capturar su pezón derecho entre sus labios. Mordió, tiró y luego succionó volviéndola loca de placer. Ella no se quedó atrás y coló una mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciar el bulto que sobresalía en los pantalones de Klaus.

Eso lo hizo jadear.

– Amor. – su voz era tan ronca que no parecía la suya – Me estás matando.

– Bien. – fue todo cuanto dijo Caroline antes de aplicar más presión en su agarre, arrancándole un gemido. Seguidamente metió la mano por debajo de la tela de sus pantalones. Klaus no llevaba ropa interior y estaba más duro que una piedra.

Vaya sorpresa.

Estaba por hacer un comentario acerca de eso cuando un sonido en el corredor los interrumpió.

Pasos.

Por la sorpresa Caroline apartó las piernas de la cintura de Klaus y se puso en pie. Él le tapó la boca con la mano y la aprisionó contra la pared. La pequeña pared que cubría el retrete y la ducha los ocultaba de la visión de cualquier guardia y de la cámara. Sin decir nada, Klaus la movió y acabaron por meterse dentro de la sucia y asquerosa ducha. Activó el agua y Caroline casi gritó por la sensación del agua helada contra su piel. A Klaus sin embargo, no se le pasó la calentura que llevaba encima.

– ¿Mikaelson?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

– Estoy en la ducha.

Caroline se había quedado muda. (Tampoco es que pudiera decir mucho con la mano de Klaus aprisionando su boca) La voz había sido de Ray.

Él no sabía nada de la revuelta que iba a desatarse de un momento a otro.

– Voy a entrar para hacer la revisión de la celda.

Caroline se congeló.

– No – susurró contra los labios de Klaus.

– No. – repitió Klaus en voz alta.

– ¿No? – el tono de voz de Ray era duro.

– Estoy en la puta ducha, plaquita.

– ¿Crees que me importa una mierda? – obviamente la contestación cortante de Klaus no lo detuvo, y entró a la celda de todas formas. Caroline cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin creerse en la posición en la que estaba.

Klaus puso un dedo en sus labios, indicándole a la chica que se mantuviera callada. Al instante empezaron a oír cosas apartándose y Klaus se puso rígido.

Las llaves de la celda debajo de la cama

Pero tuvieron suerte. Volvieron a oírse pasos fuera.

– ¡Ray! – la voz era de Stefan y sonaba asustada al ver que celda estaba revisando.

– ¿Qué coño pasa?

– ¡Problemas en el módulo A! Tyler te quiere allí ahora mismo.

Caroline se removió inquieta y Klaus sonrió. Sin pedir aviso y para sorpresa de Caroline metió una mano por los pantalones de su uniforme azul. Caroline le dio un manotazo, mirándolo con ojos como platos, sin poderse creer que quisiera seguir con lo que habían empezado, con Stefan y Ray allí fuera.

Pero Ray murmuró algo entre dientes y salió de la celda antes de cerrarla con llave, para acabar saliendo del corredor junto a Stefan a toda prisa.

La sonrisa de Klaus se amplió aun más y volvió a introducir la mano en los pantalones de Caroline.

– Klaus. – Adviritó incrédula. Él soltó un gemido al darse cuenta de lo humeda que estaba. Sin darle tiempo a volver a recriminarle subió la otra mano y volvió a capturar uno de sus pechos, apretándolo.

– Eres incorregible – le echó en cara Caroline, pero su cuerpo no mentía, seguía excitada con la situación.

– Te gusta que sea así, amor. Todos necesitamos una pizca de peligro en nuestras vidas. – esbozando una sonrisa, paseó dos dedos por sus pliegues humedecidos. Caroline gimió cuando metió uno de sus largos dedos en su cavidad. – ¿Quieres seguir, amor?

Como respuesta Caroline se deshizo de su camiseta empapada y pasó las manos por su torso hasta llegar a la hebilla de sus pantalones, y empujó hacia abajo. La respiración se le cortó con lo que vio. Había notado lo grande que era al tocarlo con la mano, pero joder… desde luego los pantalones no le hacían justicia.

Klaus sonrió, complacido.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves, amor?

Ella volvió a levantar la mirada a sus ojos, y le sonrió. Ella también podía jugar a ese juego, y dado el tiempo que Klaus llevaba sin sexo, estaba claro quien iba a perder.

– ¿Y a ti, Mikaelson? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Klaus la miró de arriba abajo, prestando mucha atención a sus pechos. Caroline se divirtió considerablemente cuando se quitó los zapatos y seguidamente se empezó a bajar los pantalones.

– Dioses. – susurró Klaus, quedándose completamente en blanco. Sintió como su polla se endurecía más si eso era posible.

Caroline se dio la vuelta para regular la temperatura de la ducha, y eso acabó con su cordura. Se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Caroline pudo notar la dureza de Klaus contra ella e involuntariamente se arqueó contra él. Sin pedir aviso, el preso bajó la cabeza y empezó a recorrer su cuello con sus besos. El agua que caía sobre ellos seguía siendo fría, pero no tan gélida como antes. Klaus lamió la piel de Caroline recogiendo las gotas. Cuando ella puso una mano por detrás de la cabeza de Klaus y lo instó a levantarla para permitirle besarlo, Klaus sin aviso le bajó la última prenda que llevaba. Unas diminutas bragas rojas que apenas ocultaban nada.

Caroline se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Sus cuerpos quedaron completamente pegados, la erección de Klaus contra el vientre de Caroline y sus labios aún unidos. Aun estaban besándose cuando Klaus la levantó del trasero y la pegó contra la pared de la ducha. A Caroline no le quedó otra que rodearle la cintura con sus piernas nuevamente.

Klaus desesperado guió su erección a la entrada de Caroline. Antes de lograr hundirse en ella, la mano de Caroline rodeó la suya.

El recluso la miró a los ojos, torturado. Ella le sonrió.

– Despacio.

Y nada más apartar la mano Klaus la penetró de una fuerte embestida que la hizo gritar.

Klaus cerró los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación que le fue negada desde hacía tres largos años. Y el hecho de que estuviera haciendo eso con Caroline lo hizo todo mucho más placentero.

– No prometo nada, amor.

Caroline gimió y se aferró con fuerza a él cuando empezó a moverse en su interior. Estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por ir lento, pero al final acabó empezando un ritmo nada constante, a veces rápido y otras lento. No apartó en ningun momento la mirada de los ojos de Caroline. Quería fijarse en su expresión bañada por el placer, quería saber exactamente lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

– ¡Klaus!

Klaus gruñó y aumentó el ritmo sin poder evitarlo. Lo estaba volviendo loco, no sabía lo mucho que lo estaba afectando al gritar su nombre de esa forma mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

– No tienes ni idea del tiempo que llevo queriendo hacerte esto, amor. – logró decir entre jadeos. No, desde luego que no lo sabía. Desde el primer momento en el que la vio lo dejó con la boca seca.

– Tú tampoco.

Y con eso se fue al infierno. Klaus empezó a ir más rápido, arrancándole gritos y fuertes gemidos, acercándola poco a poco al máximo punto de placer. Caroline sin poder evitarlo tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y lo besó con fuerza. Klaus abrió la boca al instante, permitiendo que sus lenguas jugaran la una contra la otra. Se separó para poder ver todo el placer que le estaba dando. Después de unos instantes jadeó al sentir como las uñas de Caroline se clavaban con fuerza en sus hombros al llegar al orgasmo. Era demasiado, la intensidad del momento fue tal que lo hizo tocar el cielo. Gritando el nombre de ella, acabó derramándose en su interior.

Ambos respiraron agitados, con sus frentes unidas y sus respiraciones entremezclándose.

Estaban en el paraíso.

Y ahora iban a bajar al infierno.

Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, Klaus la hizo bajar al suelo y fue entonces cuando la mirada de Caroline expresó mil emociones, y todas y cada una de ellas negativas.

Sin decir nada recogió su ropa y empezó a vestirse poniendo una gran distancia entre Klaus y ella. Sus pantalones estaban mojados pero por suerte la camiseta estaba totalmente seca.

El recluso suspiró viendo como se pasaba la prenda por los hombros, y él se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con su ropa. No pudo evitar mirarla de reojo en más de una ocasión.

Pasara lo que pasara iba a proteger a esa magnífica mujer.

Caroline, ignorando la mirada del recluso puesta en ella, se llevó las manos a la cara por unos momentos. No estaba preparada para lo que venía a continuación.

Acababa de enterarse de que su mejor amigo la había mentido durante un largo tiempo y la había dejado tirada con un asesino. Asesino al que se acababa de tirar. Y ahora lo peor se iba a desatar.

Y fue en ese momento cuando la alarma de la prisión sonó y automáticamente se apartó las manos del rostro. Se acercó a los barrotes de la celda y tomó una gran bocanada de aire con intención de calmarse.

Gritos y risas empezaron a escucharse.

Disparos.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y un aliento rozó su oreja. Por el tono de voz, supo que estaba sonriendo.

– ¿Nos escapamos juntos, amor?


End file.
